This invention relates to the use of advertising circulars for disseminating advertising literature or the like to consumers.
Numerous devices have been used to distribute literature to consumers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,336 to Patton; 958,166 to Patton; 1,114,920 to Seeligson; 2,270,455 to Lichter; 2,759,658 to Sawdon; 3,194,482 to Berkley; 3,713,673 to Katz; 3,941,309 to Gendron; 4,011,985 to Simson; 4,204,600 to Pritchard; are indicative of the devices more commonly employed.
Seeligson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,920 discloses an advertising insert for books and the like. The insert is formed from a single sheet. A first section of the advertising insert is provided with advertising information. A business reply card envelope is formed on the second section of the insert.
Patton in U.S. Pat. Nos. 958,166 and 954,336 discloses similar advertising brochures. Each brochure is comprised of a single sheet. A plurality of spaced weakness lines are formed in the sheet defining a number of panels. The end panel is folded along a weakness line to lie flat on the panel directly adjacent it. In this manner, an envelope is formed. The opening of the envelope is formed inward of the advertising device.
Lichter in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,455 discloses a mailing circular formed from a single sheet. A business reply card is formed by folding an end panel onto the panel directly adjacent it.
The advertising devices heretofore produced and generally illustrated by the above-discussed prior art do not provide adequate devices to disseminate advertising literature to consumer's either because they are not of the mailing type, cannot be machine stuffed with additional sheets of literature or do not have an inner envelope-like pouch formed from a second web piece with advertising indicia printed thereon.